Nouvelle mission ?
by jaysher
Summary: Vlad se rend au marché du village et se rend compte que les nombreux commerçants sont plutôt silencieux. Après avoir discuté avec l'un d'entre eux, le garçon est convaincu qu'une malédiction a été lancé sur le groupe entier.


Nouvelle mission ?

Ce matin-là, le village était silencieux, ce qui était inhabituel pour un jour de marché. Vlad était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et marche actuellement sur l'allée qui se situe entre les deux rangs de stands. Etonné, le garçon regarde si les petites boutiques temporaires sont gardées par leurs propriétaires et il se pose davantage de questions lorsqu'il se rend compte que oui. Vlad était revenu dans son village natal dès la fin des conflits qui l'opposa contre Salamander et les siens. Depuis, il coulait des jours heureux dans ce charmant petit coin et il l'était davantage grâce à la présence de son meilleur ami : Garet.

Même si les gens du village les pressent pour qu'ils se marient, les deux adolescents que sont devenus les deux héros ne semblent pas trop pressés de franchir le pas. Pire encore, ces deux derniers entretiennent une relation amoureuse que personne ne connait l'existence. Pour l'heure, Vlad ne songe pas à son soupirant puisqu'il cherche toujours à savoir ce qui se passe. N'y tenant plus, il s'approche d'un premier stand tenu par une femme imposante par la masse corporelle, ayant des cheveux noirs et bouclés en guise de coiffure. De ses yeux marron, elle scrute le jeune homme qui s'approche avant de se montrer polie.

- Bonjour Vlad, puis-je quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui. Savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous silencieux alors que de nombreuses personnes se promènent parmi vos étalages ?

Pour appuyer ses propos, le garçon tourne son visage sur sa droite et aperçoit un couple âgé faire ses achats à un stand se situant à quelques mètres de celui-ci. La femme suit son regard et comprend alors ce qui se passe. Elle décide de se montrer franche en espérant que son comportement puisse décider celui qui se tient devant elle.

- J'ignore sincèrement ce qui nous arrive Vlad mais tout a commencé lorsque nous sommes revenus du village voisin. Alors qu'on était en train de marcher sur le chemin que tu connais si bien pour l'avoir parcouru, le temps s'est un peu gâté au-dessus de nos têtes même si aucune goutte d'eau n'est tombée sur nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, le ciel s'est dégagé et c'est à partir de ce moment que certains d'entre nous ne se sont pas sentis au mieux de leur forme, moi y compris.

A la communication de ces informations, Vlad pose ses doigts sous son menton et fronce les sourcils pour réfléchir.

- Se pourrait-il que vous soyez victime d'un sort ?

- Je l'ignore mon garçon mais si c'est le cas, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver par la suite.

- Je comprends. Vous avez mangé des herbes médicinales pour savoir si leurs effets étaient suffisants ?

- Bien sûr et nous avons même bu des lotions mais rien n'a changé. On se sentait toujours aussi fatigué.

- Et vous avez songé à voir le prêtre en cas si vous étiez empoisonnés ou maudits ?

- Oui mais là encore, chou blanc.

- C'est vraiment étrange.

Se pourrait-il que tous ces gens soient victimes d'un sort qui leur a été jeté grâce à ces nuages menaçants ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, Vlad s'excuse auprès de la marchande et quitte le marché afin de retrouver Garet chez lui. Lorsqu'il frappe à la porte, le héros attend plusieurs secondes avant que son ami lui ouvre l'accès.

- Vlad ?

- Bonjour Garet et excuse-moi si je te dérange mais je dois te parler.

- Pas de souci, entre s'il te plait.

- Merci.

Le guerrier entre dans la demeure de son camarade de longue date et s'avance dans la pièce tandis que le propriétaire de la résidence ferme la porte. Peu de temps après, Garet rejoint Vlad.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu me sembles soucieux ?

- Et comment que je le suis. Visiblement, nos marchands sont peut-être victimes d'un sort.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Suite à cette demande, le guerrier regarde son petit ami droit dans les yeux.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. En tout cas, si tes doutes sont confirmées, que pouvons-nous y faire ?

- A ton avis ?

Là encore, Garet fixe son soupirant et comprend où ce dernier souhaite en venir.

- Tu veux qu'on se prépare et qu'on mène une petite enquête ?

- Oui.

- Heu… Vlad. Je veux bien comprendre que tu souhaites aider tout le monde et c'est tout à ton honneur. Néanmoins, j'estime qu'on a le droit de souffler et de mener une vie normale avec tout ce que nous avons traversé.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais je m'en voudrais s'ils leur arrivent quelque chose et que je reste là, les bras ballants.

- Dans ce cas, vas-y !

- Hein ?

Alors qu'il attendait du soutien de la part de son meilleur ami, Vlad s'en comme une petite distance dans son comportement.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non et j'en suis désolé. J'en ai marre de tout ça et je veux mourir en ayant atteint un âge avancé, pas à mes dix-huit ans. Si cela est trop dur pour toi d'envisager mes besoins, tant pis. En tout cas, je ne bougerai pas de là.

Vlad est très déçu de ce qu'il vient d'entendre mais ne peut reprocher à son ami cette motivation de vivre une existence normale. Du coup, il s'éloigne de Garet et marche en direction de la porte d'entrée. Au moment où l'adolescent s'apprête à ouvrir l'accès, la voix de son amant l'immobilise.

- Et tu vas faire comment sans pouvoir ? Je te signale que tu ne vaux rien sans les Djinns ?

- Je possède toujours mon talent lorsque je porte une épée sur moi.

- Tu vas prendre laquelle ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Cette fois, Vlad sort de la maison et claque la porte pour la fermer. De son côté, Garet s'installe sur le tabouret qui est face à son unique table et se prend la tête entre les mains. Dans cette position, le jeune homme se met à réfléchir et se demande s'il doit rester là ou au contraire, rejoindre son ami de longue date.

- Qu'il se débrouille. Après tout, j'ai du boulot aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, Vlad vient tout juste de rentrer chez lui et commence à fouiller dans sa caisse qui lui sert habituellement à ranger le bois lorsque le temps devient plus frais. Là, il sort un objet plat et long, recouvert d'un magnifique tissu bleu.

- Bon ma vieille, nous voilà repartis pour un tour.

Tranquillement, l'adolescent retire le morceau d'étoffe et voilà que la lame qui se dévoile sous ses yeux brille sous les rayons du soleil. Comme pour retrouver des gestes qu'il espère ne pas avoir perdu, le guerrier fend l'air et fait plusieurs moulinets. Suite à cette série de gestes précis, le garçon est heureux de constater que la garde de son épée n'a pas quitté une seule fois la paume de sa main. Fier de se résultat, il replonge l'une de ses mains dans la caisse en bois et en sort une ceinture avec un fourreau. Aussitôt, le petit ami de Garet l'attache autour de sa taille et glisse son arme dans son reposoir.

- Voilà. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire un sac avec des vivres, de quoi me guérir et je pourrais partir.

- Je t'ai déjà préparé tout ça.

Lui renseigne une voix masculine tandis qu'un bras se déplie sous ses yeux, portant un sac à dos dans sa main. Curieux, Vlad tourne sa tête sur sa gauche et voit celui qui fait battre son cœur.

- Garet ?

- Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul car tu serais capable de te faire bouffer par un brin d'herbes innocent.

- N'exagère pas non plus.

Vlad prend le sac tendu et l'enfile sur son dos avant d'embrasser Garet. Ensuite, il se dirige vers la sortie de la maison et en sort en premier, suivi de très près par son ami d'enfance. Alors que le propriétaire de la résidence veille à bien fermer l'entrée à l'aide d'une clef dorée, celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui regarde les marchands.

- Il est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air en forme.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Ensuite, l'épéiste s'avance pour devancer son compagnon et commence à marcher sur l'allée qui passe entre les deux rangs de stand. Tranquillement et sans trop se presser, Garet lui emboîte le pas et dès que Vlad arrive au bout du chemin, il se retourne et prend la parole à l'attention des hommes et des femmes ensorcelés.

- Mes amis. Je suis au courant de ce mal qui vous ronge depuis votre retour du village voisin mais je vous fais la promesse de découvrir ce qui se trame. Si jamais je découvre qu'un être diabolique se cache derrière tout ça, je n'hésiterai pas à le transpercer de ma lame afin que vous puissiez retrouver votre force habituelle.

Aussitôt, des sourires se dessinent sur les lèvres des malheureux et à ce moment, la femme qui a répondu à ses questions quelques minutes auparavant s'éloigne de son stand pour s'approcher des deux garçons. Une fois face à eux, elle plonge ses mains dans les poches de sa robe jaune et sort plusieurs petits sacs.

- Voici des herbes médicinales que je m'étais achetée ce matin. Elles vous seront plus utiles à vous qu'à moi.

- C'est gentil mais nous en avons déjà, répond Vlad, très touché par ce geste.

- Je m'en doute mais s'il vous plait, prenez-les avec vous.

Voyant que cette femme ne lâchera pas aussi facilement l'affaire, le guerrier accepte et prend les petits sacs dans ses mains. Ensuite, il va les ranger dans le sac à dos de Garet et se repositionne correctement devant la marchande.

- Puisse la déesse vous protéger et guidez vos pas mes enfants.

- Merci madame, lui répond l'épéiste avant de lui tourner le dos.

Alors que Vlad marche en direction de la sortie du village sous le regard bienveillant des commerçants, son petit ami vient le rejoindre et lui parle à voix basse.

- Vlad ?

- Oui Garet ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire une dernière fois avant de nous lancer dans cette mission ?

- Heu… non. Et puis de toute façon, si on devait le faire maintenant, on serait probablement fatigué et imagine qu'un monstre nous tombe dessus, on ferait comment pour se défendre si jamais nous sommes trop épuisés ?

- Ouais, tu as raison.

- Et puis il serait bien que tu penses autrement qu'avec ta queue, pour une fois.

- Comme si j'avais l'habitude de me comporter ainsi ?

- Cela t'arrive très souvent.

- Arrête de mentir tu veux. La plupart du temps, c'est toi qui viens me solliciter pour ça.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

Vlad voudrait mettre un terme à cette discussion mais il sait très bien que Garet risque de se montrer insistant à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé puisque celui qui marche à ses côtés revient à la charge.

- Allez, dis oui Vlad tant qu'on est encore au village.

- Je t'ai dit non. Si notre mission doit nous prendre plusieurs jours, je nous trouverais un coin pour qu'on le fasse mais d'ici là, montre-toi patient.

- Bien.

L'épéiste poursuit sa marche et arrive en bordure du village. En fait, il regrette de ne pouvoir se faire du bien avec celui qu'il aime mais surtout, il devient triste à l'idée de quitter une nouvelle fois ce coin qu'il chérit tant. Si seulement tout pouvait se passer aussi bien qu'il l'avait souhaité, jamais il ne se serait proposé pour découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ce nouveau problème. Se pourrait-il que ses anciens ennemis puissent avoir survécu à cet assaut final qui remonte déjà à plusieurs années ? Non, cela ne peut pas être possible.

- Je savais bien que tu ne voulais pas partir.

- Hein ?

La voix de Garet a été suffisante pour le sortir de sa torpeur et puis de toute façon, ils se connaissent si bien que d'avoir des secrets l'un pour l'autre est comme mission impossible.

- Dis-moi à ce que tu penses vraiment de cette situation ?

- Suis-je obligé ?

- Non mais je voudrais savoir. Pourquoi tu t'es proposé ? Il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, le monde cesse de compter sur nous au moindre problème. Si ça se trouve, une réunion de prêtre aurait suffit pour trouver la solution.

- Peut-être mais je ne préfère pas y penser.

- Tu aimes tant risquer ta vie pour ces gens ? Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ces derniers ne lèveront même pas le petit doigt si jamais tu étais dans leur situation.

- C'est fort possible.

- Dans ce cas, explique-moi car je suis complètement perdu.

Suite à cette conversation, Vlad s'arrête de marcher et fixe le sol. Le voyant faire, Garet s'immobilise à son tour et se place face à lui pour que cette conversation puisse se poursuivre. D'une voix douce, il tente de convaincre son amant de se confier.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es sacrifié ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre, voilà pourquoi.

- Me perdre ? Mais ? Je suis avec toi là.

- Bien sûr que tu es avec moi mais imagine que le mal qui ronge ces gens soit contaminable. Tu te vois poursuivre ta vie normalement alors que tu fais parti de ceux qui peuvent tenter quelque chose ?

- Non puisque nous ne savons pas comment évolue cette maladie.

- Voilà. Tu crois que ça me ferait plaisir de te voir garder le lit alors que je souhaite te voir en pleine forme ? Si j'ai décidé de savoir ce qui se passe, c'est uniquement pour te protéger. C'est la seule raison qui m'a poussé à me mettre en route, c'est tout.

- Vlad ?

- Et si tu fais exprès de ne pas saisir l'importance que tu as pour moi, ben tant pis.

Vlad se remet en route alors que des larmes lui sont montées aux yeux. Au moment où il dépasse Garet, celui-ci lui attrape le bras et le tire violement vers lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, le propriétaire de l'épée est happé par la force du geste et ouvre les yeux en grand lorsqu'il sent des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Dès que ces dernières se retirent, Vlad est complètement perdu mais s'inquiète d'un détail.

- Garet ? Que vont penser les gens qui sont dans notre dos ?

- Ce qu'ils veuillent, je m'en branle complètement. Pour moi aussi tu as beaucoup d'importance et je n'ai aucune honte à te le montrer. Maintenant, si ces personnes ont un souci avec les sentiments qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre, soit ils vont devoir faire avec, soit ils se démerdent avec ce sort.

Suite à ces mots, Vlad sourit à son bien-aimé et essuie les larmes qui perlent à ses yeux. Ensuite, il reprend sa marche, aussitôt imité par son compagnon.

- Je déteste lorsque tu m'obliges à me mettre dans cet état.

- Désolé mais je n'y suis pour rien. C'est toi qui te montre un peu trop sensible et pour un rien. En tout cas, si un homme ou une femme se tient derrière toute cette histoire, j'ai hâte de lui foutre ma massue dans la gueule.

- Encore faut-il que tu ne te sois pas montré linotte.

- Linotte ?

Garet s'arrête de marcher et lève ses bras pour les glisser dans son bras comme pour se saisir de quelque chose. Malheureusement, l'homme se rend compte que rien ne repose sur son dos et ce constat l'inquiète grandement.

- Merde, j'ai oublié ma massue.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Va la chercher, je t'attends ici.

- D'accord.

Et ni une ni deux, Garet retourne à l'intérieur du village afin de se rendre chez lui. Pendant ce temps, Vlad l'attend et se pose sur un rocher afin de réserver son énergie. Là, il voit comme une touffe de poils dissimulée à moitié dans les hautes herbes environnantes et rapidement, l'homme dégaine son épée.

- Si tu es un monstre, sors ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

La créature se montre en bondissant hors du carré d'herbe. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas un démon comme s'attendait Vlad mais une bestiole qu'il reconnaît aussitôt.

- Un Djinn ?

Celui-ci était rouge comme l'élément qu'il représentait et bondissait en faisant du surplace. Visiblement, il était très content de revoir l'humain et ne s'en privait pas pour le montrer.

- Bonjour Vlad, comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu.

- Bonjour heu….

- Brasier.

- Voilà, c'est ça. Excuse-moi si je cherchais ton nom mais …

- Je suis si similaire aux autres Djinns de Mars que ton doute était tout à fait légitime.

- Oui. Merci de ta compréhension.

Soudain, Vlad se souvient que les Djinns ne se promènent pas à l'air libre comme ça puisqu'ils sont censés vivre dans les souterrains d'un temple. Du coup, le jeune homme se montre rapidement curieux et n'hésite pas à lui poser une première question.

- Que fais-tu par ici ?

- Je suis venu t'apporter mon aide car il se passe des choses étranges ces derniers temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'en parlerais lors de notre voyage si tu acceptes ma compagnie.

- Et comment que j'accepte ta présence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Garet est de retour auprès de son petit ami et se montre très heureux de revoir le Djinn de Mars. Ensemble, Ils tournent le dos aux habitants et commencèrent à marcher silencieusement en direction du chemin qui se tient devant eux.


End file.
